Eminem's 47th anniversary
Marshall Bruce Mathers III (born October 17, 1972), known professionally as Eminem (/ˌɛmɪˈnɛm/; often stylized as EMINƎM), is an American rapper, songwriter, record producer, record executive, film producer, and actor. He is consistently cited as one of the greatest and most influential artists of all time in any genre, with Rolling Stone placing him in its list of the 100 Greatest Artists of All Time and labeling him the "King of Hip Hop".3 After his debut album Infinite (1996) and the extended play Slim Shady EP (1997), Eminem signed with Dr. Dre's Aftermath Entertainment and subsequently achieved mainstream popularity in 1999 with The Slim Shady LP, which earned him his first Grammy Award for Best Rap Album.4 His next two releases, 2000's The Marshall Mathers LP and 2002's The Eminem Show, were worldwide successes, with each being certified diamond in U.S. sales and both winning Best Rap Album Grammy Awards—making Eminem the first artist to win the award for three consecutive LPs. They were followed by Encore in 2004, another critical and commercial success. Eminem went on hiatus after touring in 2005, releasing Relapse in 2009 and Recovery in 2010. Both won Grammy Awards and Recovery was the best-selling album of 2010 worldwide, the second time he had the international best-selling album of the year (after The Eminem Show). Eminem's eighth album, 2013's The Marshall Mathers LP 2, won two Grammy Awards, including Best Rap Album; it expanded his record for the most wins in that category and his Grammy total to 15.45 These were followed by 2017's Revival and 2018's Kamikaze.6 In addition to his solo career, Eminem is an original member of the Midwest hip hop groups Soul Intent and D12. He is also known for his collaborations with fellow Detroit-based rapper Royce da 5'9"; the two are collectively known as Bad Meets Evil. Eminem has developed other ventures, including Shady Records, with manager Paul Rosenberg, which helped launch the careers of artists such as 50 Cent. Eminem has also established his own channel, Shade 45, on Sirius XM Radio. In November 2002, he starred in the hip hopfilm 8 Mile, which won the Academy Award for Best Original Song for "Lose Yourself", becoming the first rap artist to ever win the award.7 Eminem has made cameo appearances in the films The Wash (2001), Funny People (2009), and The Interview (2014), and the television series Entourage (2010). Eminem is the best-selling artist of the 2000s in the United States. Throughout his career, he has had 10 number-one albums on the Billboard 200 and five number-one singles on the Billboard Hot 100. He is the only artist to have nine albums consecutively debut at number one on the Billboard 200.3 With over 220 million records sold globally, Eminem is among the world's best-selling artists of all time. Contents * 1Life and career ** 1.11972–1991: Early life ** 1.21992–1997: Early career, Infinite and family struggles ** 1.31997–1999: Introduction to Slim Shady, The Slim Shady LP and rise to success ** 1.42000–2002: The Marshall Mathers LP, lyrical conflicts and The Eminem Show ** 1.52003–2007: Encore, more lyrical conflicts and musical hiatus ** 1.62008–2009: Comeback, Relapse and Refill ** 1.72010–2011: Recovery and Bad Meets Evil reunion ** 1.82012–2013: The Marshall Mathers LP 2 ** 1.92014–2016: Shady XV, vinyl box set, and Southpaw ** 1.102017–present: Revival and Kamikaze * 2Artistry ** 2.1Influences, style, and rapping technique ** 2.2Alter egos ** 2.3Collaborations and productions ** 2.4Comparisons with other artists * 3Personal life ** 3.1Family ** 3.2Legal issues and controversies ** 3.3Health issues ** 3.4Allegations of homophobia * 4Legacy * 5Honors and awards * 6Other ventures ** 6.1Shady Records ** 6.2Acting career ** 6.3Memoirs ** 6.4Advertising and charity ** 6.5Royalty Flow * 7Discography * 8Concert tours * 9Books * 10See also * 11References * 12Further reading * 13External links Life and career 1972–1991: Early life Marshall Bruce Mathers III was born on October 17, 1972,8 in St. Joseph, Missouri, the only child of Marshall Bruce Mathers Jr. and Deborah Rae "Debbie" (née Nelson).91011He is of English, Scottish, German, Swiss, Polish and Luxembourgian ancestry.12 His mother nearly died during her 73-hour labor with him.13 Eminem's parents were in a band called Daddy Warbucks, playing in Ramada Inns along the Dakotas–Montana border before their separation. Bruce left the family, moving to California14 and having two other children: Michael and Sarah.15 Debbie later had son Nathan "Nate" Kane Samara.11 During his childhood, Eminem and Debbie shuttled between Michigan and Missouri, rarely staying in one house for more than a year or two and living primarily with family members. In Missouri, they lived in several places, including St. Joseph, Savannah, and Kansas City.1617 As a teenager, Eminem wrote letters to his father, which Debbie stated all came back marked "return to sender".14 Friends and family remember Eminem as a happy child, but "a bit of a loner" who was often bullied. One bully, D'Angelo Bailey, severely injured Eminem's head in an assault (mentioned in his song "Brain Damage")18; Debbie filed a lawsuit against the school in 1982, which was dismissed the following year because the Macomb County (Mich.) judge said the schools were immune from lawsuits.13 Eminem spent much of his youth in a working-class, primarily black, Detroit neighborhood.14 He and Debbie were one of three white households on their block, and Eminem was beaten by black youths several times.14 As a child he was interested in storytelling, aspiring to be a comic-book artist before discovering hip hop.19 Eminem heard his first rap song ("Reckless", featuring Ice-T) on the Breakin' soundtrack, a gift from Debbie's half-brother Ronnie Polkinghorn, who was close to him and later became a musical mentor to him. When Polkinghorn committed suicide in 1991, Eminem stopped speaking for days and did not attend his funeral.1420 Eminem's home life was seldom stable; he frequently fought with his mother, whom a social worker described as having a "very suspicious, almost paranoid personality". When her son became famous, Debbie was unimpressed by suggestions that she was a less-than-ideal mother, contending that she sheltered him and was responsible for his success. In 1987, Debbie allowed runaway Kimberly Ann "Kim" Scott to stay at their home; several years later, Eminem began an on-and-off relationship with Scott.13 After spending three years in ninth grade due to truancy and poor grades,21 he dropped out of Lincoln High School at age 17. Although he was interested in English, he never explored literature (preferring comic books) and disliked math and social studies.22 Eminem worked at several jobs to help his mother pay the bills, later maintaining that she often threw him out of the house anyway. When she left to play bingo, he would blast the stereo and write songs.14 At age 14, Eminem began rapping with high-school friend Mike Ruby; they adopted the names "Manix" and "M&M", the latter of which evolved into "Eminem".813 Eminem snuck into neighboring Osborn High School with friend and fellow rapper Proof for lunchroom freestyle rap battles.23 On Saturdays, they attended open mic contests at the Hip-Hop Shop on West 7 Mile, considered "ground zero" for the Detroit rap scene.14 Struggling to succeed in a predominantly black industry, Eminem was appreciated by underground hip hopaudiences.82425 When he wrote verses, he wanted most of the words to rhyme; he wrote long words or phrases on paper and, underneath, worked on rhymes for each syllable.22 Although the words often made little sense, the drill helped Eminem practice sounds and rhymes.22 1992–1997: Early career, Infinite and family struggles Eminem in Germany, 1999 In 1992, Eminem formed Soul Intent with rapper Proof and other childhood friends. They released a single on their 1995 self-titled EP featuring Proof.8 Eminem also made his first music video appearance in 1992 in a song called, "Do-Da-Dippity", by Champtown. Later in 1996, Eminem and Proof teamed up with four other rappers to form The Dirty Dozen (D12), who released their first album Devil's Night in 2001.14 Eminem had his first run-in with the law at age 20, when he was arrested for his involvement in a drive-by shooting with a paintball gun. The case was dismissed when the victim did not appear in court.13 Eminem was soon signed to Jeff and Mark Bass's FBT Productions, and recorded his debut album Infinite for their independent Web Entertainment label.26 The album was a commercial failure upon its release in 1996.27 One lyrical subject of Infinite was his struggle to raise his newborn daughter, Hailie Jade Scott Mathers, on little money. During this period, Eminem's rhyming style, primarily inspired by rappers Nas, Esham and AZ, lacked the comically violent slant for which he later became known.28 Detroit disc jockeys largely ignored Infinite, and the feedback Eminem did receive ("Why don't you go into rock and roll?") led him to craft angrier, moodier tracks.14 At this time Eminem and Kim Scott lived in a crime-ridden neighborhood, and their house was robbed several times.14 Eminem cooked and washed dishes for minimum wage at Gilbert's Lodge, a family-style restaurant at St. Clair Shores.29 His former boss described him as becoming a model employee, as he worked 60 hours a week for six months after Hailie's birth.13 He was fired shortly before Christmas, and later said, "It was, like, five days before Christmas, which is Hailie's birthday. I had, like, forty dollars to get her something."14 After the release of Infinite, his personal problems and substance abuse culminated in a suicide attempt.8 By March 1997 he was fired from Gilbert's Lodge for the last time, and lived in his mother's mobile home with Kim and Hailie.13 1997–1999: Introduction to Slim Shady, The Slim Shady LP and rise to success Eminem attracted more attention when he developed Slim Shady, a sadistic, violent alter ego. The character allowed him to express his anger with lyrics about drugs, rape, and murder.13 In the spring of 1997 he recorded his debut EP, the Slim Shady EP, which was released that winter by Web Entertainment.14 The EP, with frequent references to drug use, sexual acts, mental instability and violence, also explored the more-serious themes of dealing with poverty and marital and family difficulties and revealed his direct, self-deprecating response to criticism.8 Hip-hop magazine The Source featured Eminem in its "Unsigned Hype" column in March 1998.30 Eminem (left) at the ARCO Arena for the Up in Smoke Tour, June 2000 After he was evicted from his home, Eminem went to Los Angeles to compete in the 1997 Rap Olympics, an annual, nationwide battle rapcompetition. He placed second, and Interscope Records staff in attendance sent a copy of the Slim Shady EP to company CEO Jimmy Iovine. Iovine played the tape for record producer Dr. Dre, founder of Aftermath Entertainment and founding member of hip-hop group N.W.A. Dre recalled, "In my entire career in the music industry, I have never found anything from a demo tape or a CD. When Jimmy played this, I said, 'Find him. Now.'" He would later state on the fourth & last episode of The Defiant Ones, "I was like: what the fuck!?, and who the fuck is that?" expressing his shock towards Mathers' rapping talent. Although his associates criticized him for hiring a white rapper, he was confident in his decision: "I don't give a fuck if you're purple; if you can kick it, I'm working with you."14 Eminem had idolized Dre since listening to N.W.A. as a teenager, and was nervous about working with him on an album: "I didn't want to be starstruck or kiss his ass too much...I'm just a little white boy from Detroit. I had never seen stars let alone Dr. Dre."31 He became more comfortable working with Dre after a series of productive recording sessions.32 Eminem released The Slim Shady LP in February 1999. Although it was one of the year's most popular albums (certified triple platinum by the end of the year),33 he was accused of imitating the style and subject matter of underground rapper Cage.3435 The album's popularity was accompanied by controversy over its lyrics; in "'97 Bonnie and Clyde" Eminem describes a trip with his infant daughter when he disposes of his wife's body, and in "Guilty Conscience" which encourages a man to murder his wife and her lover. "Guilty Conscience" marked the beginning of a friendship and musical bond between Dr. Dre and Eminem. The label-mates later collaborated on a number of hit songs ("Forgot About Dre" and "What's the Difference" while also providing uncredited vocals on "The Watcher"" from Dr. Dre's album 2001, "Bitch Please II" from The Marshall Mathers LP, "Say What You Say" from The Eminem Show, "Encore/Curtains Down" from Encore, and "Old Time's Sake" and "Crack a Bottle" from Relapse), and Dre made at least one guest appearance on each of Eminem's Aftermath albums.36 The Slim Shady LP has been certified quadruple platinum by the RIAA.37 2000–2002: The Marshall Mathers LP, lyrical conflicts and The Eminem Show Eminem and Proof at Voodoo Experience in October 2000 The Marshall Mathers LP was released in May 2000. It sold 1.76 million copies in its first week, breaking US records held by Snoop Dogg's Doggystyle for fastest-selling hip hop album and Britney Spears' ...Baby One More Time for fastest-selling solo album.3839 The first single from the album, "The Real Slim Shady", was a success despite controversies about Eminem's insults and dubious claims about celebrities (for example, that Christina Aguilera had performed oral sex on Fred Durst and Carson Daly).40 In his second single, "The Way I Am", he reveals the pressure from his record company to top "My Name Is". Although Eminem parodied shock rocker Marilyn Manson in the music video for "My Name Is", they are reportedly on good terms; Manson is mentioned in "The Way I Am", appeared in its music video and has performed a live remix of the song with Eminem.41 In the third single, "Stan" (which samples Dido's "Thank You"), Eminem tries to deal with his new fame, assuming the persona of a deranged fan who kills himself and his pregnant girlfriend (mirroring "'97 Bonnie & Clyde" from The Slim Shady LP).24 Q'' called "Stan" the third-greatest rap song of all time,42 and it was ranked tenth in a Top40-Charts.com survey.43 The song has since been ranked 296th on ''Rolling Stone's "500 Greatest Songs of All Time" list.44 In July 2000, Eminem was the first white artist to appear on the cover of The Source.30 The Marshall Mathers LP was certified Diamond by the RIAA in March 2011 and sold 32 million copies worldwide.45 Eminem performed with Elton John at the 43rd Grammy Awards ceremony in 2001,46 with the Gay & Lesbian Alliance Against Defamation (GLAAD, an organization which considered Eminem's lyrics homophobic) condemning John's decision to perform with Eminem.47 Entertainment Weekly placed the appearance on its end-of-decade "best-of" list: "It was the hug heard 'round the world. Eminem, under fire for homophobic lyrics, shared the stage with a gay icon for a performance of "Stan" that would have been memorable in any context."48 On February 21, the day of the awards ceremony, GLAAD held a protest outside the Staples Center (the ceremony's venue).49 In 2001 Eminem appeared in the Up in Smoke Tour with rappers Dr. Dre, Snoop Dogg, Xzibit and Ice Cube50 and the Family Values Tour with Limp Bizkit,51 headlining the Anger Management Tour with Papa Roach, Ludacris and Xzibit. The Eminem Show was released in May 2002. It was another success, reaching number one on the charts and selling over 1.332 million copies during its first full week.33 The album's single, "Without Me", denigrates boy bands, Limp Bizkit, Dick and Lynne Cheney, Moby and others. The Eminem Show certified Diamond by the RIAA examines the effects of Eminem's rise to fame, his relationship with his wife and daughter and his status in the hip-hop community, addressing an assault charge brought by a bouncer he saw kissing his wife in 2000. Although several tracks are clearly angry, Stephen Thomas Erlewine of AllMusic found The Eminem Show less inflammatory than The Marshall Mathers LP.52 L. Brent Bozell III, who had criticized The Marshall Mathers LP for misogynistic lyrics, noted The Eminem Show's extensive use of obscenity and called Eminem "Eminef" for the prevalence of the word "motherfucker" on the album.53 The Eminem Show sold 30 million copies worldwide45 and was the best-selling album of 2002. 2003–2007: Encore, more lyrical conflicts and musical hiatus On the Anger Management Tour promoting Encore On December 8, 2003, the United States Secret Service said that it was "looking into" allegations that Eminem had threatened the President of the United States.54 The cause for concern was the lyrics of "We As Americans" ("Fuck money / I don't rap for dead presidents / I'd rather see the president dead / It's never been said, but I set precedents"), which was later released on a bonus CD with the deluxe edition of Encore.55 Also in 2003 Eminem, a lifelong fan of Tupac,56 provided production work for three tracks on the Tupac Resurrection soundtrack 57 He would follow this up the next year by producing 12 of the 16 tracks on Tupac's Loyal to the Game album.57 Encore, released in 2004, was another success. Its sales were partially driven by the first single, "Just Lose It", which contained slurs about Michael Jackson. On October 12, 2004, a week after the release of "Just Lose It", Jackson phoned the Los Angeles-based Steve Harvey radio show to report his displeasure with its video (which parodies Jackson's child molestation trial, plastic surgery and the 1984 incident when Jackson's hair caught fire during the filming of a commercial). In the song Eminem says, "That's not a stab at Michael / That's just a metaphor / I'm just psycho". Many of Jackson's friends and supporters spoke out against the video, including Stevie Wonder (who described it as "kicking a man while he's down" and "bullshit")58 and Steve Harvey (who said, "Eminem has lost his ghetto pass. We want the pass back").58 The video also parodied Pee-wee Herman, MC Hammer and Madonna during her Blond Ambition period.59 "Weird Al" Yankovic, who parodied the Eminem song "Lose Yourself" on "Couch Potato" for his 2003 album Poodle Hat, told the Chicago Sun-Times about Jackson's protest: "Last year, Eminem forced me to halt production on the video for my 'Lose Yourself' parody because he somehow thought that it would be harmful to his image or career. So the irony of this situation with Michael is not lost on me."60 Although Black Entertainment Television stopped playing the video, MTV announced that it would continue to air it. The Source, through CEO Raymond "Benzino" Scott, called for the video to be pulled, the song removed from the album and Eminem to apologize publicly to Jackson.61 In 2007 Jackson and Sony bought Famous Music from Viacom, giving him the rights to songs by Eminem, Shakira, Beck and others.62 Despite its lead single's humorous theme, Encore explored serious subject matter with the anti-war song "Mosh". The song criticized President George W. Bush as "This weapon of mass destruction that we call our president", with lyrics including "Fuck Bush".63 On October 25, 2004, a week before the 2004 US Presidential election, Eminem released the video for "Mosh" on the Internet.64 In it, Eminem gathers an army (including rapper Lloyd Banks) of Bush-administration victims and leads them to the White House. When they break in, it is learned that they are there to register to vote; the video ends with "VOTE Tuesday November 2". After Bush's reelection, the video's ending was changed to Eminem and the protesters invading the White House during a speech by the president.65 Also in 2004 Eminem launched a satellite music channel, Shade 45, on Sirius radio,66 which was described by his manager as "essentially a destination to get and hear things that other people aren't playing," 67 In 2005, industry insiders speculated that Eminem was considering ending his rapping career after six years and several Multi-Platinum albums. Rumors began early in the year about a double album to be released late that year, entitled The Funeral;68 the greatest hits album, entitled Curtain Call: The Hits, was released in December. In July the Detroit Free Press reported a possible final bow for Eminem as a solo performer, quoting members of his inner circle as saying that he would embrace the roles of producer and label executive. The day of Curtain Call: The Hits's release, Eminem appeared on WKQI's "Mojo in the Morning" show. Denying that he was retiring, he suggested he would take a break as an artist: "I'm at a point in my life right now where I feel like I don't know where my career is going ... This is the reason that we called it 'Curtain Call', because this could be the final thing. We don't know."69 The following year, Eminem released Eminem Presents: The Re-Up on Shady Records. In 2005, Eminem was ranked 58th in Bernard Goldberg's book, 100 People Who Are Screwing Up America.70 Goldberg cited a 2001 column by Bob Herbert of The New York Times, in which Herbert wrote "In Eminem's world, all women are whores and he is eager to rape and murder them",71 and the song "No One's Iller" from the Slim Shady EP as examples of Eminem's misogyny.72 That summer Eminem began his first US concert tour in three years, with the Anger Management 3 Tour featuring 50 Cent, G-Unit, Lil Jon, D12, Obie Trice and The Alchemist. In August he canceled the European leg of the tour, later announcing that he had entered drug rehabilitation for treatment of a "dependency on sleep medication".73 Curtain Call: The Hits was released December 6, 2005 by Aftermath Entertainment.74 During its first week it sold nearly 441,000 copies in the US, and was Eminem's fourth consecutive number-one album on the Billboard Hot 200.75 The album has been certified double platinum by the RIAA.76 In September 2007, Eminem called New York radio station WQHT during an interview with 50 Cent, saying that he was "in limbo" and "debating" about when (or if) he would release another album: "I'm always working – I'm always in the studio. It feels good right now, the energy of the label. For a while, I didn't want to go back to the studio ... I went through some personal things. I'm coming out of those personal things and it feels good."77 2008–2009: Comeback, Relapse and Refill With D12 in May 2009 Eminem appeared on his Shade 45 Sirius channel in September 2008, saying: "Right now I'm kinda just concentrating on my own stuff, for right now and just banging out tracks and producing a lot of stuff. You know, the more I keep producing the better it seems like I get 'cause I just start knowing stuff."78 Interscope confirmed that a new album79 would be released in spring 2009.80 In December 2008, Eminem provided more details about the album, entitled Relapse: "Me and Dre are back in the lab like the old days, man. Dre will end up producing the majority of the tracks on 'Relapse'. We are up to our old mischievous ways ... let's just leave it at that."81 According to a March 5, 2009 press release, Eminem would release two new albums that year. Relapse, the first, was released on May 19; its first single and music video, "We Made You", had been released on April 7.82 Although Relapse did not sell as well as Eminem's previous albums and received mixed reviews, it was a commercial success and re-established his presence in the hip-hop world. It sold more than five million copies worldwide83. During the 2009 MTV Movie Awards, Sacha Baron Cohen descended on the audience in an angel costume. He landed buttocks-first on Eminem, who stormed out of the ceremony; three days later, Eminem said that the stunt had been staged.84 On October 30 he headlined at the Voodoo Experience in New Orleans, his first full performance of the year.85 Eminem's act included several songs from Relapse, many of his older hits and an appearance by D12. On November 19, he announced on his website that Relapse: Refill''would be released on December 21. The album was a re-release of ''Relapse with seven bonus tracks, including "Forever" and "Taking My Ball". Eminem described the CD: 2010–2011: Recovery and Bad Meets Evil reunion On April 14, 2010, Eminem tweeted: "There is no Relapse 2". Although his followers thought he was not releasing an album, he had changed its title to Recovery and confirmed this by tweeting "RECOVERY" with a link to his website. He said: His seventh album was released on June 18.87 In the US Recovery sold 741,000 copies during its first week, topping the Billboard 200 chart.8889 Eminem's sixth consecutive US number-one album also topped the charts in several other countries. Recovery remained atop the Billboard 200 chart for five consecutive weeks of a seven-week total.90 Billboard reported that it was the bestselling album of 2010, making Eminem the first artist in Nielsen SoundScan history with two year-end bestselling albums.91 Recovery is the bestselling digital album in history.92 Its first single, "Not Afraid", was released on April 29 and debuted atop the Billboard Hot 100; its music video was released on June 4.93 "Not Afraid" was followed by "Love the Way You Lie", which debuted at number two before rising to the top.94 Although "Love the Way You Lie" was the bestselling 2010 single in the United Kingdom, it did not reach number one (the first time this has happened in the UK since 1969).95 Despite criticism of its inconsistency, Recovery received positive reviews from most critics. As of November 21, 2010, the album had US sales of three million copies.96 Recovery was the bestselling album worldwide in 2010, joining 2002's bestseller The Eminem Show to give Eminem two worldwide year-end number-one albums.97 With Recovery, Eminem broke the record for the most successive US number-one albums by a solo artist.98 Singing "Love the Way You Lie" with Rihanna at the 2010 E3 Expo Party He appeared at the 2010 BET Awards,99 performing "Not Afraid" and "Airplanes, Part II" with B.o.B and Keyshia Cole. Later that year, he performed at the Activison E3 concert. In June Eminem and Jay-Z announced they would perform together in Detroit and New York, at concerts called The Home & Home Tour. The first two concerts quickly sold out, prompting an additional show in each city.100 BET called Eminem the number-one rapper of the 21st century.101 He opened the 2010 MTV Video Music Awards on September 12, performing "Not Afraid" and "Love the Way You Lie" with Rihanna singing the choruses.102 Due to the success of Recovery and the Home & Home Tour, Eminem was named the 2010 Hottest MC in the Game by MTV103 and Emcee of the Year by the online magazine HipHopDX.104 He and Rihanna again collaborated on "Love the Way You Lie (Part II)", the sequel of their hit single. Unlike the original, Rihanna is the lead vocalist and it is sung from the female perspective.105 In December 2010, the "Great Eminem Recovery" was number one on Billboard's Top 25 Music Moments of 2010.106 He appeared at the 2011 Grammy Awards on February 13, performing "Love the Way You Lie (Part II)" with Rihanna and Adam Levine and "I Need a Doctor" with Dr. Dre and Skylar Grey.107 That month it was announced that "Space Bound" would be the fourth single from Recovery, with a music video featuring former porn star Sasha Grey;108109 the video was released June 24 on the iTunes Store.110 In 2010, Eminem again began collaborating with Royce da 5'9" on their first EP as Bad Meets Evil; the duo formed in 1998. The EP, Hell: The Sequel, was released on June 14, 2011.111 Eminem was featured on Royce da 5'9"'s "Writer's Block", released on April 8, 2011.112 On May 3 they released the lead single "Fast Lane" from their upcoming EP, and a music video was filmed.113 In March 2011, within days of each other, The Eminem Show and The Marshall Mathers LP were certified diamond by the RIAA; Eminem is the only rapper with two diamond-certified albums.114 With more than 60 million "likes" he was the most-followed person on Facebook, outscoring Lady Gaga, Justin Bieber, Rihanna and Michael Jackson.115 Eminem was the first artist in five years with two number-one albums (Recovery and Hell: The Sequel) in a 12-month period.116 Early in 2011 he leaked "2.0 Boys", on which Yelawolf and Slaughterhouse collaborated when they signed with Shady Records in January, and performed it in April.117 Bad Meets Evil released their next single, "Lighters", on July 6 and its music video in late August.118 On August 6, Eminem performed several songs from throughout his career at Lollapalooza with the artists who had been featured on each song.119 2012–2013: The Marshall Mathers LP 2 Eminem announced on May 24, 2012, that he was working on his next album,120 scheduled for release the following year.121 Without a title or release date, it was included on a number of "Most Anticipated Albums of 2013" lists (including MTV); Complex ranked it sixth, and XXL fifth.122 On August 14 "Survival", featuring Liz Rodrigues and produced by DJ Khalil, premiered in the multi-player trailer for the video game Call of Duty: Ghosts. According to a press release, the first single from Eminem's eighth album would be released soon.123124 During the 2013 MTV Video Music Awards, it was announced that the album would be entitled The Marshall Mathers LP 2 (following The Marshall Mathers LP) and was scheduled for release on November 5.125 At the 2014 Lollapalooza in Chicago Its lead single, "Berzerk", was released on August 25 and debuted at number three on the Billboard Hot 100 chart. Three more singles followed: "Survival" (appearing on the Call of Duty: Ghosts trailer),126 "Rap God" and "The Monster" (with Rihanna). The album was released on November 5, by Aftermath Entertainment, Shady Records and Interscope Records. Its standard version had 16 tracks, and the deluxe version included a second disc with five additional tracks. The Marshall Mathers LP 2 was Eminem's seventh album to debut atop the Billboard 200, and had the year's second-largest first-week sales.127128 He was the first artist since the Beatles to have four singles in the top 20 of the Billboard Hot 100.129130131 In the United Kingdom The Marshall Mathers LP 2 debuted at number one on the UK Albums Chart. The first American artist with seven consecutive UK number-one albums, he is tied with The Beatles for second place for the most consecutive chart-topping UK albums.132133134 The album secured Eminem's position as Canada's best-selling artist, and was 2013's best-selling album.135 On November 3, Eminem was named the first YouTube Music Awards Artist of the Year,136 and a week later he received the Global Icon Award at the 2013 MTV EMA Music Awards.137 On June 10, it was announced that Eminem was the first artist to receive two digital diamond certifications – sales and streams of 10 million and above – by the RIAA(for "Not Afraid" and "Love the Way You Lie").138 On July 11 and 12, Eminem played two concerts in Wembley Stadium.139 At the 57th Grammy Awards, he received Best Rap Album award for The Marshall Mathers LP 2 and Best Rap/Sung Collaboration (with Rihanna) for "The Monster".4140141 2014–2016: Shady XV, vinyl box set, and Southpaw Eminem performs at the Concert for Valor in Washington, D.C. in 2014. In the summer of 2014, Eminem and Rosenberg began using the hashtag #SHADYXV on social networking sites, and Eminem wore a T-shirt with the hashtag onstage.142 This was later revealed to be the name of an upcoming Shady Records compilation.143 Shortly afterwards the first single from the album ("Guts Over Fear", featuring singer-songwriter Sia Furler)144 was released and the album's track list was released on October 29.145 Shady Records released a cypher to promote the album, in which Eminem did a seven-minute freestyle. "Detroit vs. Everybody" (the album's second single), with Eminem, Dej Loaf, Royce da 5'9", Danny Brown, Big Sean and Trick-Trick, was released on November 11.146 Shady XV, released on November 24 during Black Friday week,147 consists of one greatest-hits disc and one disc of new material by Shady Records artists such as D12, Slaughterhouse, Bad Meets Evil and Yelawolf. The album debuted at number three on the Billboard 200 chart, with first-week sales of 138,000 copies in the United States.148 The Official Eminem Box Set, a career-spanning, 10-disc vinyl box set, was released on March 12, 2015. The set includes seven of Eminem's eight studio albums (excluding Infinite), the 8 Mile soundtrack, the compilation Eminem Presents: The Re-Up, and the greatest hits collection Curtain Call: The Hits.149 Early in the year, it was announced that he would appear on Tech N9ne's "Speedom (Worldwide Choppers 2)".150 The song, also featuring Krizz Kaliko, was released on April 20. Eminem also appeared on Yelawolf's "Best Friend", the single from Love Story. Eminem performing in 2016 Eminem is the executive producer of the soundtrack on the sports drama Southpaw, with Shady Records. The first single from the soundtrack called 'Phenomenal' was released on June 2, 2015.151 Another single, "Kings Never Die" by Eminem featuring Gwen Stefani, was released on July 10, 2015 on YouTube via Eminem's Vevo account.152 Eminem was the first interview of Zane Lowe in Beats 1. The interview streamed online on the Beats 1 radio on 153 July 1, 2015. Eminem appeared on the public access show Only in Monroe, produced in Monroe, Michigan, and was interviewed by guest host Stephen Colbert for an episode that aired July 1, 2015. In the episode Eminem sang snippets of Bob Seger songs at Colbert's prompting and briefly discussed Southpaw.154 In June 2015, it was revealed that he will serve as the executive producer and music supervisor on the TV series Motor City whose premise will be based upon the 2002 film Narc.155 In September 2016, Eminem was featured on Skylar Grey's song, "Kill For You", which appears on her album, Natural Causes.156 On October 19, 2016, Eminem released a new song called "Campaign Speech", a political hip hop song, and announced he was working on a new album.157 On November 17, 2016, Eminem released a remastered version of 'Infinite' on his YouTube VEVO channel.158 On November 22, 2016, Eminem released a trailer for a 10-minute short documentary called Partners in Rhyme: The True Story of Infinite.159 2017–present: Revival and Kamikaze In February 2017, Eminem appeared on "No Favors", a track from Big Sean's album I Decided. In the song, Eminem calls the newly elected President Donald Trump a "bitch", and also raps about raping conservative social and political commentator Ann Coulter, who is a Trump supporter, with a variety of foreign objects. Coulter responded to the lyrics, stating, "I think it's unfortunate that the left, from Berkeley to Eminem with his rap songs, has normalized violence against women, as Eminem has done."160 Eminem participated in the 2017 BET Hip Hop Awards' annual cypher, using his verse, a freestyle rap called "The Storm",161 to further criticize Trump and the administration162 for, among other things, Trump's focus on National Football League players' protests during "The Star Spangled Banner" over Hurricane Maria recovery efforts163 and lack of gun control reform in the wake of the 2017 Las Vegas shooting.162 Eminem ended the cypher by giving an ultimatum saying that Trump supporters cannot be his fans.163 The verse received wide praise among other rappers following its release.164 In October 2017, Eminem appeared on "Revenge", a track from Pink's album Beautiful Trauma.165 Starting in late October, Eminem and Paul Rosenberg began teasing what fans speculated was the title of a new album titled Revival, in the form of advertisements for a fake medication of the same name.166 Later in November, the first single "Walk on Water" was released, which featured Beyoncé.167 The song was first performed, by Eminem, at the 2017 MTV Europe Music Awards on November 12, featuring Skylar Grey.168 He appeared on Saturday Night Live on November 18, performing "Walk on Water", "Stan" and "Love the Way You Lie" with Skylar Grey.169 On November 28, Dr. Dre posted a video confirming the album's release date as December 15, 2017.170 On December 8, Eminem released a promotional single titled "Untouchable" which featured a sample from the duo Cheech & Chong.171 Despite an online leak of the album two days prior,172 Revival was released as planned on December 15. On January 5, 2018, the second single "River" was released, which featured Ed Sheeran.173 It became Eminem's eighth consecutive album to top the US Billboard 200 upon release with 197,000 copies sold in its first week. As a result, he became the first musical act to have eight entries in a row debut atop the chart.174 The album was met with mixed reviews from music critics.175176 In 2018, an extended edition of "Nowhere Fast" with Kehlani and a remix of "Chloraseptic" featuring 2 Chainz and Phresher were released from Revival.177178 On August 31, 2018, Eminem released his previously unannounced tenth studio album Kamikaze, making it his second full-length studio album in 8 months.179 The album would top the Billboard 200, making it his ninth album in a row to do so, after selling 434,000 units in the first week.180 On September 14, 2018, Eminem released the diss track "Killshot" (stylized in all caps), which was produced by Illa da Producer.181 The song is Eminem's response to Machine Gun Kelly's "Rap Devil". On December 1, 2018, Eminem released an 11 minute freestyle to his YouTube channel titled 'Kick off'.182 On January 25, 2019, Eminem was featured on the song “Rainy Days”, off of Boogie’s (a artist sighed to Em) album Everything’s For Sale.183 Artistry Influences, style, and rapping technique Eminem has cited several MCs as influencing his rapping style, including Esham,184 Kool G Rap,185 Masta Ace, Big Daddy Kane,185 Newcleus, Ice-T, Mantronix, Melle Mel (on "The Message"), LL Cool J, Beastie Boys, Run–D.M.C., Rakim and Boogie Down Productions.186 In How to Rap, Guerilla Black notes that Eminem studied other MCs to hone his rapping technique: "Eminem listened to everything and that's what made him one of the greats".187 In the book, other MCs also praise aspects of his rapping technique; varied, humorous subject matter,188 connecting with his audience,189 carrying a concept over a series of albums,190 complex rhyme schemes,191 bending words so they rhyme,192multisyllabic rhymes,185 many rhymes to a bar,193 complex rhythms,194 clear enunciation195 and the use of melody196 and syncopation.197 Eminem is known to write most of his lyrics on paper (documented in The Way I Am), taking several days or a week to craft lyrics,198 being a "workaholic"199 and "stacking" vocals.200 Examples of hip hop subgenres that Eminem's music has been described as include horrorcore,201202203 comedy hip hop,204 and hardcore hip hop.205206 Alter egos Eminem uses alter egos in his songs for different rapping styles and subject matter. His best-known alter ego, Slim Shady, first appeared on the Slim Shady EP. In this persona his songs are violent and dark, with a comic twist.207 Eminem downplayed Slim Shady on Recovery because he felt it did not fit the album's theme.208 Collaborations and productions See also: Eminem production discography and Eminem discography § Guest appearances Although Eminem usually collaborates with Aftermath Entertainment and Shady Records rappers such as Dr. Dre, 50 Cent, D12, Obie Trice and Yelawolf, he has also worked with Redman, Kid Rock, DMX, Lil Wayne, Missy Elliott, Jay Z, Drake, Rihanna, Nicki Minaj, Xzibit, Method Man, Jadakiss, Fat Joe, Sticky Fingaz, T.I. and Young Jeezy. Eminem rapped a verse in a live performance of Busta Rhymes' "Touch It" remix at the June 27, 2006 BET Music Awards. He appeared on Akon's single "Smack That" from Konvicted, Lil Wayne's hit "Drop the World", and "My Life" (the lead single from 50 Cent's Street King Immortal). Eminem was the executive producer of D12's first two albums (Devil's Night and D12 World), Obie Trice's Cheers and Second Round's on Me and 50 Cent's Get Rich or Die Tryin'and The Massacre.209 He has produced songs for other rappers, such as Jadakiss' "Welcome To D-Block", Jay-Z's "Renegade" and "Moment of Clarity", Lloyd Banks' "On Fire", "Warrior Part 2" and "Hands Up", Tony Yayo's "Drama Setter", Trick-Trick's "Welcome 2 Detroit", and Xzibit's "My Name" and "Don't Approach Me".210 Most of The Eminem Show''was produced by Eminem and his longtime collaborator, Jeff Bass,211 and Eminem co-produced ''Encore with Dr. Dre. In 2004 Eminem was co-executive producer of 2Pac'sposthumous album Loyal to the Game with Shakur's mother, Afeni.212 He produced the UK number-one single "Ghetto Gospel", featuring Elton John,213 "The Cross" from the Nasalbum God's Son214 and eight tracks on Obie Trice's 2006 Second Round's on Me (also appearing on "There They Go").215 Eminem produced several tracks on Trick-Trick's The Villain (appearing on "Who Want It"),216 and produced four tracks on Cashis' 2013 album The County Hound 2. Eminem is considered unusual in structuring his songs around the lyrics, rather than writing to beats.217 One exception was "Stan", which came from an idea and scratch trackproduced by the 45 King.217 After doing little production on Relapse and Recovery, Eminem produced a significant portion of The Marshall Mathers LP 2. He said about producing his own music, "Sometimes, I may get something in my head, like an idea or the mood of something that I would want, and I'm not always gonna get that by going through different tracks that other people have made. They don't know what's in my head. I think maybe it helps, a little bit, with diversity, the sound of it, but also, I would get something in my head and want to be able to lay down that idea from scratch."218 Comparisons with other artists As a white performer prominent in a genre influenced by black artists, Eminem has been compared, much to his chagrin,219 to Elvis Presley,220 and as a lyricist and as aforementioned to Bob Dylan.221 Rapper Asher Roth has been compared to Eminem, and Roth devoted a song on his album ("As I Em") to him, which he took offense to.222223224 The accomplished trumpeter Nicholas Payton has called Eminem "the Bix Beiderbecke of hip hop". Eminem and Christian hip hop artist KJ-52 have been compared to each other, with KJ-52 called his "Christian counterpart".225 KJ-52's single, "Dear Slim", was controversial with Eminem fans when it appeared on Total Request Live. Although he said the song was not intended to be disrespectful,226 KJ-52 received hate mail and the song was number 26 on VH1's Top 40 Worst Moments in Hip Hop list.227 Personal life Family Eminem has been scrutinized, as a rapper and personally.39 He was married twice to Kimberly Anne "Kim" Scott. He met Kim in high school while he stood on a table with his shirt off rapping LL Cool J's "I'm Bad".228 Kim and her twin sister Dawn had run away from home; they moved in with Eminem and his mother when he was 15, and he began an on-and-off relationship with Kim in 1989. Their daughter Hailie was born on December 25, 1995. The two were married in 1999 and divorced in 2001. Although Eminem told Rolling Stone in 2002, "I would rather have a baby through my penis than get married again", he and Kim briefly remarried in January 2006. He filed for divorce in early April,229 agreeing to joint custody of Hailie.230 He also has custody of Dawn's daughter Alaina231 and Whitney, Kim's daughter from another relationship.232233 In early 2010, Eminem denied tabloid reports that he and Kim had renewed their romantic relationship; however, in the same statement his representative also confirmed that they now maintain a friendly relationship.234 He had legal custody of his younger half-brother Nathan.235236 In his 2014 song "Headlights", Eminem apologized to, and reiterated his love for his mother.237 Legal issues and controversies In 1999, Eminem's mother sued him for about $10 million for slandering her on The Slim Shady LP, receiving about $1,600 in damages in 2001.238 On June 3, 2000, Eminem was arrested during an altercation with Douglas Dail at a car-audio store in Royal Oak, Michigan, when he pulled out an unloaded gun and pointed it at the ground. The next day, in Warren, Michigan, he was arrested again for assaulting John Guerrera in the parking lot of the Hot Rock Café when he saw him kissing his wife.239240 Eminem recreated the Guerrera assault in "The Kiss (Skit)" on The Eminem Show. He pleaded guilty to possession of a concealed weapon and assault, and received two years' probation; however, Guerrera's assault charge was dropped as part of the plea agreement.241 On July 7, 2000, Kim attempted suicide by slashing her wrists,242 and later sued Eminem for defamation after describing her violent death in "Kim".240 On October 26, 2000, Eminem was scheduled to perform at Toronto's SkyDome when Ontario Attorney General Jim Flaherty said that Eminem should not be allowed to enter the country. "I personally don't want anyone coming to Canada who will come here and advocate violence against women," he said. Flaherty also said that he was "disgusted" when he read the lyrics of "Kill You", which includes the lines "Slut, you think I won't choke no whore / Till the vocal cords don't work in her throat no more?" Although public reaction to Flaherty's position was generally negative, with barring Eminem from the country considered a free-speech issue, Liberal MPP Michael Bryant suggested that hate crime charges be brought against Eminem for advocating violence against women in his lyrics.243 Robert Everett-Green wrote in a Globe and Mail editorial, "Being offensive is Eminem's job description".244 Eminem's Toronto concert went on as planned.245 Sanitation worker DeAngelo Bailey sued Eminem for $1 million in 2001, accusing him of invading his privacy by publicizing information placing him in a false light in "Brain Damage", a song which portrays him as a violent school bully. Although Bailey admitted picking on Eminem in school, he said he merely "bumped" him and gave him a "little shove". The lawsuit was dismissed on October 20, 2003; Judge Deborah Servitto, who wrote a portion of her opinion in rap-like rhyming verse, ruled that it was clear to the public that the lyrics were exaggerated.246 On June 28, 2001, Eminem was sentenced to one year's probation and community service and was fined about $2,000 on weapon charges stemming from an argument with an employee of Psychopathic Records.247 On March 31, 2002, French jazz pianist Jacques Loussier filed a $10 million lawsuit against Eminem and Dr. Dre, claiming that the beat for "Kill You" was taken from his instrumental "Pulsion". Loussier demanded that sales of The Marshall Mathers LP be halted, and any remaining copies destroyed.248 The case was later settled out of court.249 On December 8, 2003, the United States Secret Service reported that it was "looking into" allegations that Eminem threatened U.S. President George W. Bush250 in "We As Americans" (an unreleased bootleg at the time), with the lyrics: "Fuck money, I don't rap for dead presidents. I'd rather see the president dead, it's never been said but I set precedents." The incident was included in the video for "Mosh", as a newspaper clipping on a wall with articles about unfortunate incidents in Bush's career. "We As Americans" eventually appeared on Encore's deluxe-edition bonus disc, with altered lyrics. In 2007, Eminem's music-publishing company (Eight Mile Style) and Martin Affiliated sued Apple Inc. and Aftermath Entertainment, claiming that Aftermath was not authorized to negotiate a deal with Apple for digital downloads of 93 Eminem songs on Apple's iTunes.251252 The case against Apple was settled shortly after the trial began, in late September 2009.253 In July 2010, the United States Court of Appeals for the Ninth Circuit ruled in F.B.T. Productions, LLC v. Aftermath Records that F.B.T. Productions and Eminem were owed a royalty of 50 percent of Aftermath's net revenue from licensing his recordings to companies such as Apple, Sprint Corporation, Nextel Communications, Cingular and T-Mobile. In March 2011, the Supreme Court of the United States declined to hear the case.254 In October 2013, Eminem sampled Chicago-based rap group Hotstylz's 2008 viral hit, "Lookin' Boy", for his 2013 hit single, "Rap God". The group claims that Eminem did not receive permission to use the sample, nor did he credit or compensate them.255 In November 2013, Hotstylz released a diss track towards Eminem titled "Rap Fraud", where they sample several of his songs and criticize him for not crediting them.256257 In January 2015, TMZ reported that Hotstylz was suing Eminem and his label, Shady Records, for $8 million, for using the 25 second sample of "Lookin' Boy" on his song "Rap God", without their permission.258259 Health issues Eminem has spoken publicly about his addiction to prescription drugs, including Vicodin, Ambien and Valium.260 According to friend and fellow D12 member Proof, Eminem first straightened out in 2002.261 During the production of 8 Mile, Eminem, working 16 hours a day, developed insomnia. An associate gave him an Ambien tablet which "knocked him out", encouraging him to obtain a prescription. This was Eminem's first experience of drug addiction, which would affect him for several years. Near the end of production on Encore, he would "just go into the studio and goof off with a pocketful of pills". Eminem began taking the drugs to "feel normal", taking a "ridiculous amount ... I could consume anywhere from 40 to 60 Valium a day. Vicodin, maybe 30". The drugs would put him to sleep for no more than two hours, after which he would take more. Eminem's weight increased to 230 pounds (100 kg), and he was regularly eating fast food: "The kids behind the counter knew me – it wouldn't even faze them. Or I'd sit up at Denny's or Big Boy and just eat by myself. It was sad". Eminem became less recognizable due to his weight gain, and once overheard two teenagers arguing about whether or not it was him: "Eminem ain't fat."22 In December 2007, Eminem was hospitalized after a methadone overdose he had first bought from a dealer who had told him it was "just like Vicodin, and easier on your liver". He continued to buy more, until he collapsed in his bathroom one night and was rushed to the hospital. Doctors there told him he had ingested the equivalent of four bags of heroin and was "about two hours from dying". After missing Christmas with his children, Eminem checked himself out of the facility weak and not fully detoxed. He tore the meniscus in his knee after falling asleep on his sofa, requiring surgery; after he returned home, he had a seizure. His drug use "ramped right back to where it was before" within a month. Eminem began to attend church meetings to get clean, but after he was asked for autographs he sought help from a rehabilitation counselor. He began an exercise program which emphasized running. Elton John was a mentor during this period, calling Eminem once a week to check on him.22 In the book My Son Marshall, My Son Eminem, his mother stated that he has struggled with bipolar disorder throughout his life. She said it worsened after his ex-wife Kim Mathers gave birth to their daughter Hailie.262 In April 2018, Eminem stated that he had been sober for 10 years.263 Allegations of homophobia Some of Eminem's lyrics have been considered homophobic, and an Australian politician attempted to ban him from the country.264 Eminem denies the charge, saying that when he was growing up words such as "faggot" and "queer" were used generally in a derogatory manner and not specifically toward homosexuals. During a 60 Minutes interview, journalist Anderson Cooper explored the issue:265 : Cooper: Some of the lyrics, like, you know, in the song "Criminal" you say "My words are like a dagger with a jagged edge, That'll stab you in the head, whether you're a fag or lez, Or the homosex, hermaph or a trans-a-vest, Pants or dress—hate fags? The answer's 'yes'". : Eminem: Yeah, this scene I came up in. That word was thrown around so much, you know, "faggot" was like thrown around constantly to each other, like in battling. : Cooper: Do you not like gay people? : Eminem: No, I don't have any problem with nobody. You know what I mean? I'm just like whatever. When The New York Times asked him about the legalization of same-sex marriage in Michigan in 2010, Eminem replied: "I think if two people love each other, then what the hell? I think that everyone should have the chance to be equally miserable, if they want",266 adding that his "overall look on things is a lot more mature than it used to be".267 Eminem was accused yet again of using homophobic words in his lyrics in "Rap God" (2013), and explained "I don't know how to say this without saying it how I've said it a million times. But that word, those kind of words, when I came up battle-rappin' or whatever, I never really equated those words..."268 Legacy Eminem graffiti in Shanghai Eminem is widely considered one of the greatest hip-hop artists of all time. He was 83rd on Rolling Stone's 100 Greatest Artists of All Time269270 and 79th on the VH1 100 Greatest Artists of All Time lists.271 In 2010, MTV Portugal ranked Eminem the seventh-biggest icon in pop-music history.272 Eminem graffiti in Vienna He was the bestselling artist from 2000 to 2009 in the US according to Nielsen SoundScan,273 and has sold 47.4 million albums in the country.274 With global sales of 220 million records, he is one of the world's best-selling artists of all time.275 Eminem has over ten billion views of his music videos on his YouTube Vevo page.276 In 2010, Eminem's music generated 94 million streams (more than any other musical artist),277 and in May 2014 Spotify called him the most-streamed artist of all time. According to Billboard, two of Eminem's albums are among the top-five bestselling albums from 2000 to 2010. "Love the Way You Lie" (11× platinum), "Lose Yourself" (10x platinum), and "Not Afraid" (10× platinum) are all certified diamond by the RIAA, making him the first artist with two then three digital diamond-certified songs in the US.278279 In the UK, Eminem has sold over 12.5 million records. As of June 2014, Eminem is the second-bestselling male artist of the Nielsen SoundScan era, the sixth-bestselling artist in the United States and the bestselling hip-hop artist, with sales of 45.1 million albums and 42 million tracks (including 31 million digital single certifications).280281282283 Eminem has had ten number-one albums on the Billboard 200: seven solo (five original albums and two compilations), two with D12 and one with Bad Meets Evil.284 The Eminem Show, The Marshall Mathers LP, and Encore were ranked the third-, seventh- and fortieth-bestselling albums of the 2000–2009 decade, respectively.285286 Eminem has had 13 number-one singles worldwide. Eminem has been credited of rising the careers of rap proteges such as 50 Cent, Yelawolf, Stat Quo, Royce da 5'9", Cashis, Obie Trice, Bobby Creekwater, and rap groups such as D12 and Slaughterhouse. Eminem artwork in SouthseaSkatepark, England In August 2011, Eminem was called the King of Hip-Hop by Rolling Stone, which analyzed album sales, R&B, hip-hop and rap chart positions, YouTube views, social media, concert grosses, industry awards and critical ratings of solo rappers who released music from 2009 to the first half of 2011.287 His second major-label album, The Marshall Mathers LP, was the fastest-selling solo album in US history38 and was ranked one of the greatest hip-hop albums of all time by Rolling Stone, Time and XXL.288 Rolling Stone ranked it the seventh-best album of the first decade of the 21st century.289 The album's third single ("Stan") is one of Eminem's most critically acclaimed songs, with Pitchfork calling it "a cultural milestone".290 A number of artists have cited Eminem as an influence, including Regina Spektor,291 The Weeknd,292293294 Crooked I, Tech N9ne, Logic, Lil Wayne, Nicki Minaj, T.I., B.o.B, Jhené Aiko, 50 Cent,295 Usher,296 Earl Sweatshirt, Ab-Soul, Freddie Gibbs, Kendrick Lamar,297 Ed Sheeran,298299 Lana Del Rey,300 Big Sean,301 J. Cole,302 Skylar Grey,303 Bubba Sparxxx,304 Asher Roth,305 Machine Gun Kelly,306307Yelawolf,308 Hopsin,309 Tyler, The Creator,310 Hollywood Undead,311 Kiiara,312 Chris Webby,313 Chance the Rapper,314 Snow Tha Product,315 Stalley, Royce da 5'9", Joyner Lucas, Joe Budden, Tony Yayo, The Game, Juice WRLD,316 and BTS.317318 Rappers David Banner,319 Tech N9ne,320321 Hopsin,322323 G-Eazy,324 Boosie Badazz,325 Wiz Khalifa,326 Drake,327 50 Cent,328 Talib Kweli,329 Kool G. Rap,330 J. Cole,331 Redman,332333 Kurupt, E-40, Dr. Dre, Ice Cube,334 Nas,335 N.O.R.E., Joe Budden,336 Kendrick Lamar,337338 Fabolous,339 Royce Da 5'9",340341 Big Daddy Kane,342 Rakim,335 Masta Ace,343 Joyner Lucas,344 B-Real,345 Willie D,346Busta Rhymes, Phresher, Akon, Stalley, The Game,347 Jadakiss,348 Nick Cannon,349 Ty Dolla Sign, Machine Gun Kelly,350351 Yelawolf,352 and Jay-Z335 have each called Eminem one of the greatest rappers of all time.353 Honors and awards Main article: List of awards and nominations received by Eminem He shared the 2002 Academy Award for Best Original Song for his song Lose Yourself, co-written with Jeff Bass and Luis Resto. His Academy Award win made him the first rapper to receive this award.354 Eminem has received fifteen Grammy Awards,4 has been praised for his "verbal energy" and lyrical quality and was ranked ninth on MTV's Greatest MCs of All Time list.355356 In 2003, he was thirteenth on MTV's 22 Greatest Voices in Music list357 and 82nd on Rolling Stone's Immortals list.358 In 2008, Vibe readers named Eminem the Best Rapper Alive.359360 "The Real Slim Shady" (from Eminem's second Grammy-winning album, The Marshall Mathers LP) criticizes the awards in its second verse, with Eminem believing at the time that negative opinion of his material would prevent him from ever winning one. Eminem received the Global Icon Award at the 2013 MTV Europe Music Awards in Amsterdam.361 Other ventures Shady Records Main article: Shady Records See also: Bad Meets Evil and Soul Intent After Eminem's Multi-Platinum record sales, Interscope offered him his own label; he and Paul Rosenberg founded Shady Records in late 1999. Eminem signed his Detroit collective, D12, and rapper Obie Trice to the label and signed 50 Cent in a 2002 joint venture with Dr. Dre's Aftermath label. In 2003, Eminem and Dr. Dre added Atlanta rapper Stat Quo to the Shady-Aftermath roster. DJ Green Lantern, Eminem's former DJ, was with Shady Records until a dispute related to the 50 Cent-Jadakiss feud forced him to leave the label. The Alchemist is currently Eminem's tour DJ. In 2005 Eminem signed another Atlanta rapper, Bobby Creekwater, and West Coast rapper Cashis to Shady Records.21 On December 5, 2006, the compilation album Eminem Presents: The Re-Up was released on Shady Records. The project began as a mixtape, but when Eminem found the material better than expected he released it as an album. The Re-Up was intended to introduce Stat Quo, Cashis and Bobby Creekwater.362 While he was recording Infinite, Eminem, Proof and Kon Artis assembled a group of fellow rappers now known as D12, short for "Detroit Twelve" or "Dirty Dozen", who performed in a style similar to Wu-Tang Clan.363 In 2001 D12's debut album, Devil's Night, was released.364 The first single from the album was "Shit on You", followed by "Purple Pills" (an ode to recreational drug use) and "Fight Music". "Purple Pills" was rewritten for radio and television, removing many of the song's references to drugs and sex, and renamed "Purple Hills". After their debut, D12 took a three-year break from the studio. They reunited in 2004 for their second album, D12 World, which included the hit singles "My Band" and "How Come". "American Psycho 2" featuring Cypress Hill member, B-Real, was another popular hit.364 According to D12 member Bizarre, Eminem was not featured on his album Blue Cheese & Coney Island because "he's busy doing his thing".365 In January 2014, Bass Brothers announced that D12 had returned to record at F.B.T. Studio and they were working on an album with Eminem on at least three songs. Bizarre reported that he was still part of the group and that the album was scheduled for a 2014 release.366 Acting career After small roles in the 2001, film The Wash and as an extra in the 1998 Korn music video for "Got the Life" (during which he gave the band a demo tape), Eminem made his Hollywood debut in the quasi-autobiographical 2002 film 8 Mile. He said it was a representation of growing up in Detroit rather than an account of his life. He recorded several new songs for the soundtrack, including "Lose Yourself" (which won an Academy Award for Best Original Song in 2003 and became the longest-running #1 hip hop single in history).367Eminem was absent from the ceremony, and co-composer Luis Resto accepted the award.368 Eminem has voiced the video game 50 Cent: Bulletproof (as an aging, corrupt, Ebonics-speaking police officer) and guested on the Comedy Central television show Crank Yankers''and a Web cartoon, ''The Slim Shady Show369 He was signed to star in an unmade film version of Have Gun – Will Travel,370 and was considered for the role of David Rice in the 2008 film Jumper.371 Eminem had a cameo appearance, arguing with Ray Romano, in the 2009 film Funny People. He played himself in the Entourage season-seven finale "Lose Yourself" with Christina Aguilera.372 Although Eminem was offered the lead role in the 2013 science-fiction film Elysium, he turned it down because director Neill Blomkamp would not change its location from Los Angeles to Detroit.373 Eminem had a cameo appearance as himself in the 2014 film The Interview. During an interview with the main character, Dave Skylark (James Franco), Eminem satirically comes out as homosexual.374 Memoirs Eminem's autobiography, The Way I Am, was published October 21, 2008. Detailing his struggles with poverty, drugs, fame, heartbreak and depression, it includes stories of his rise to fame, commentary about past controversies and original lyric sheets from "Stan" and "The Real Slim Shady".375 An autobiography of Eminem's mother (My Son Marshall, My Son Eminem) was published the following month, in which Debbie Nelson describes her childhood and adolescence, meeting Eminem's father and her son's rise to (and struggles with) fame. Advertising and charity Eminem appeared in two commercials which were shown during Super Bowl XLV. In the first, a one-minute spot for Lipton's Brisk iced tea, he is a claymation figure.376 In the second, a two-minute ad – the longest in Super Bowl history at the time – for the Chrysler 200, Eminem drives through Detroit (with "Lose Yourself" as the soundtrack) to his show at the Fox Theatre.377378 He established the Marshall Mathers Foundation to aid disadvantaged youth. The foundation works in conjunction with a charity founded by Norman Yatooma, a Detroit attorney.379 Royalty Flow In September 2017, a company called Royalty Flow (a subsidiary of Royalty Exchange), filed to issue an IPO under SEC Regulation A+ to raise money with the intent of purchasing either 15% or 25% of Eminem's former production team's (The Bass Brothers, aka FBT Productions) share of his sound recording royalties.380381382383 Academy Awardsedit The Academy Award, also known as the "Oscar", is an award presented by the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences (AMPAS) at an annual ceremony, in recognition of people in the film industry. Eminem won the Academy Award for Best Original Song at the 75th Academy Awards, for his single "Lose Yourself" from the soundtrack of 8 Mile.17 American Music Awardsedit The American Music Awards is an annual music awards show launched in 1973, by television personality Dick Clark to compete with the Grammy Awards. Eminem himself has been nominated for 25 awards while his albums were nominated for eight awards; he has won a total of 14 awards.18 ARIA Music Awardsedit The Australian Recording Industry Association Music Awards (commonly known as ARIA Music Awards or ARIA Awards) is an annual series of awards nights celebrating the Australian music industry, put on by the Australian Recording Industry Association (ARIA). Barbados Music Awardsedit BET Awardsedit The BET Awards were established in 2001 by the Black Entertainment Television network to celebrate African Americans and other minorities in music and acting. Eminem had been nominated five times. BET Hip-Hop Awardsedit The BET Hip Hop Awards are an annual awards show, airing on BET, showcasing hip hop performers, producers and music video directors. Eminem has won one award. Billboard Music Awardsedit The Billboard Music Awards is an honor presented by Billboard magazine at an annual ceremony to acknowledge the accomplishments of musicians. Eminem has won 17 awards.22 Black Reel Awardsedit The Black Reel Awards began in 2000 and were designed to annually recognize and celebrate the achievements of black people in feature, independent and television films. Blockbuster Entertainment Awardsedit The Blockbuster Entertainment Awards was a film awards ceremony, founded by Blockbuster Inc., that ran from 1995 until 2001. The awards were produced by Ken Ehrlich every year.28 BMI Awardsedit BMI Film/TV Awardsedit American performance rights organization Broadcast Music Incorporated annually hosts the BMI Film/TV Awards to honor musicians based on the BMI catalogue. In 2003, Eminem took home two awards for his work on "Lose Yourself".29 BMI Pop Awardsedit BMI R&B/Hip-Hop Awardsedit BMI Urban Awardsedit Brit Awardsedit The Brit Awards are an annual awards ceremony presented by the British Phonographic Industry, related to popular music. Eminem has been nominated for a total of seven Brit Awards and has won four of them, tying with Björk as the fourth most successful international winner at the ceremony.343536 Chicago Film Critics Association Awardsedit Detroit Music Awardsedit The Detroit Music Awards (DMAs) is an annual awards ceremony presented by the Motor City Music Foundation; it was launched in 1998. Eminem won 9 awards out of 16 nominations at the 2011 show.38 ECHO Awardsedit The ECHO Awards is an annual awards ceremony presented by the Deutsche Phono-Akademie, an association of recording companies of Germany, to recognize outstanding achievement in the music industry. Eminem has won 7 Awards out of 9 Nominations make him the most successful Artist in this Category (Best International Hip-Hop/Urban Artist). Grammy Awardsedit The Grammy Awards, previously known as the Gramophone Award, is an accolade which has been presented by the National Academy of Recording Arts and Sciences since 1959. Eminem has won 15 awards from 44 nominations.45 Golden Globe Awardsedit The Golden Globe Award is presented by Hollywood Foreign Press Association to recognize excellence in film. Eminem was nominated for Best Original Song in 2002.46 Guinness Book of World Recordsedit The Guinness Book of World Records is a reference book published annually listing world records both of human achievements and the extremes of the natural world, Eminem currently holds eleven records. IFPI Hong Kong Top Sales Music Awardedit Presented by the International Federation of the Phonographic Industry representing the recording industry in Hong Kong. iHeartRadio Music Awardsedit The iHeartRadio Music Awards are international music awards show founded by iHeartRadio in 2014. Eminem has received 2 nominations. Japan Radio Popular Disc Awardsedit The Japan Radio Popular Disc Awards are an annual awards ceremony that takes place in Tokyo. Eminem won the award for Best Male Vocalist in 2001.56 Juno Awardsedit The Juno Awards are presented annually by the Canadian Academy of Recording Arts and Sciences to honorable Canadian musicians and artists who are nominated for international categories. Eminem has won two awards for his studio albums.5758 Mnet Asian Music Awardsedit The Mnet Asian Music Awards, otherwise abbreviated as MAMA, is an award show held by Mnet annually that credits South Korean artists, as well as foreign artists who have had an impact in the South Korean Music industry. MOBO Awardsedit The MOBO Awards stands for "Music of Black Origin" and was established in 1996 by Kanya King and Andy Ruffell. The MOBO Award show is held annually in the United Kingdom. MTV Awardsedit Altogether Eminem's MTV Awards are 35 out of 90 Nominations, including MTV Asia Awards, MTV Europe Music Awards, MTV Movie Awards, MTV Video Music Awards and MTV Video Music Awards Japan. MTV Africa Music Awardsedit MTV Asia Awardsedit The MTV Asia Awards take place biannually to honor Asian and international artists. Eminem was nominated for Favorite Male Artist in 2002.63 MTV Europe Music Awardsedit The MTV Europe Music Awards ("EMAs", originally MTV European Music Awards) were established in 1994 by MTV Networks Europe to celebrate the most popular songs and singers in Europe. Originally beginning as an alternative to the American MTV Video Music Awards, the MTV Europe Music Awards is today a popular celebration of what MTV worldwide viewers consider the best in music. In total Eminem has won 16 Awards out of 32 Nominations. He was the winner of most EMAs of all-time (before being surpassed by Justin Bieber in 2015) and became the 1st Rapper to win "Global Icon Award" in 2013.64 MTV Italy Awardsedit The Italian MTV Awards are accolades introduced in 2013 by MTV Italy. Prizes are awarded in several categories, based on public's televotes.65 Eminem received a nomination during the second edition of the Italian MTV Awards. MTV Movie Awardsedit Eminem won two awards for his feature film acting debut in 8 Mile at the 2003 MTV Movie Awards.6768 MTV Video Music Awardsedit MuchMusic Video Awardsedit The MuchMusic Video Awards (MMVAs) is an annual award show presented by the Canadian music video channel MuchMusic to honour the year's best music videos. NAACP Image Awardsedit The NAACP Image Awards are awards presented annually by the American National Association for the Advancement of Colored People to honor outstanding people of color in film, television, music, and literature. NRJ Music Awardsedit The NRJ Music Awards, created in 2000 by the French radio station NRJ, give out awards to popular musicians by different categories. Online Film Critics Society Awardsedit People's Choice Awardsedit People's Choice Awards is an annual Award Show, People vote on internet their Favorite Artists, Actors etc. Eminem has won 7 Awards out of 10 Nominations.87 Pop Awardsedit The Pop Awards are presented annually by Pop Magazine, honoring the best in popular music.88 Eminem has been nominated two times. Spike Video Game Awardsedit Spike Video Game Awards (also known as the VGAs, and the VGX in its final year) was an annual award show hosted by Spike TV between 2003 and 2013 (a decade long run) that recognized the best computer and video games of the year. Eminem has been nominated three times, but hasn't won an award. Soul Train Music Awardsedit The Soul Train Music Awards is an annual award show which previously aired in national television syndication, and honors the best in Black music. Satellite Awardsedit The Satellite Awards are annual awards given by the International Press Academy that are commonly noted in entertainment industry journals and blogs. Swiss Music Awardsedit Teen Choice Awardsedit Eminem has won 10 Teen Choice Awards. He has been nominated for a total of 13. The Boombox Fan Choice Awardsedit The Boombox Fan Choice Awards are presented by American hip-hop online publication The Boombox since 2014. Eminem has received one nomination. UK Video Music Awardsedit The UK Music Video Awards is an annual celebration of creativity, technical excellence and innovation in music video and moving image for music. Vibe Magazine Special Awardsedit Vibe magazine launched the "Best Rapper Alive Tournament" on July 21, 2008. There were four brackets, and four number 1 seeds: Jay-Z, Lil Wayne, Eminem, and Andre 3000. The actual final four included Ludacris, The Game, Eminem and Jay-Z. The last two rappers standing were Eminem and Jay-Z, with Eminem eventually garnering 69% of the votes for the victory. When Em heard the news, he stated: "It's obviously an honor to have won the fans' support by being voted the Best Rapper Alive. I don't think that there is any one rapper that is simply the best though. Everyone who was in consideration and many others are the best at certain things, and at what they do. But since VIBE 's offering the distinction, hell yeah I'll accept!"100 World Music Awardsedit The World Music Awards is an international awards show founded in 1989 under the high patronage of Albert II, Prince of Monaco and is based in Monte-Carlo. Awards are presented to the world's best-selling artists in the various categories and to the best-selling artists from each major territory. Sales figures are provided by the International Federation of the Phonographic Industry (IFPI). Nine awards are voted online by the public.101 World Soundtrack Awardsedit The World Soundtrack Awards are presented annually by the World Soundtrack Academy and honors accomplishment in film music. Youtube Music Awardsedit Discography Main articles: Eminem albums discography, Eminem singles discography, and Eminem production discography Solo Studio albums * Infinite (1996) * The Slim Shady LP (1999) * The Marshall Mathers LP (2000) * The Eminem Show (2002) * Encore (2004) * Relapse (2009) * Recovery (2010) * The Marshall Mathers LP 2 (2013) * Revival (2017) * Kamikaze (2018) Collaborative albums Main articles: D12 discography and Bad Meets Evil § Discography * Devil's Night (with D12) (2001) * D12 World (with D12) (2004) * Hell: The Sequel (with Bad Meets Evil) (2011) Concert tours A logo for The Monster Tour, 2014 As a headliner * The Recovery Tour (2010–2013) * Rapture Tour (2014) * Revival Tour (2018) * Rapture Tour (2019)384 As a co-headliner * Up in Smoke Tour (with Dr. Dre, Snoop Dogg, Ice Cube and others) (2000) * Anger Management Tour (with Limp Bizkit and Papa Roach) (2002–2005) * The Home & Home Tour (with Jay Z) (2010) * The Monster Tour (with Rihanna) (2014) Books TV Shows from All Gangsta Grillz's Rap Artists, Rich gang rap artists and 106 and park rap artists and casts members: TV Shows From Bet 106 and park rap artists: Peep and the big wide world todd world ready set learn the paz show pocoyo lets go pocoyo doki Fishtronaut rollie pollie ollie Franklin Franklin and friends Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat Between The Lions little bear nanalan eureekas castle and tweenies and the rubbadubbers and little leaps and harry the bunny and bunnytown and miffy and friends and the mighty jungle and busy town mysteries and The Busy World of Richard Scarry = Baby Einstein = and arthur and Wimzie's House and Timothy Goes to School and tv shows from ymcmb, triple c's, maybach music group, cte world, doughboyz cashout, young money, cash money, big tymers, hustle gang, grand hustle and gangsta grillz's rap artists: the koala brothers jojo circus jungle junction ooh aah and you happy monsters band stanley Tasty Time with ZeFronk and The New Adventures Of Madeline and my little pony friendship is magic and hello kitty paradise and My Little Pony: The Movie and strawberry shortcake My Little Pony: A Very Minty Christmas My Little Pony: The Princess Promenade My Little Pony: Twinkle Wish Adventure My Little Pony: A Very Pony Place Notes: the bet 106 and park rap artists tv shows and tv shows from ymcmb, triple c's, maybach music group, cte world, doughboyz cashout, young money, cash money, big tymers, hustle gang, grand hustle and gangsta grillz's rap artists from imdb update will be selected and voted at www.bet.com/106andpark20vote and at www.mtv.com/106andpark20vote. vote their tv shows and movies from june 1st, 2019-december 31st, 2019.